nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Super Smash Bros. composers and arrangers
This a list consisting of music composers and arrangers of the Super Smash Bros. series, which mainly consist of music staff of Nintendo, HAL Laboratory, Bandai Namco, and freelance musicians. Please note that this does not include Bandai Namco composers from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, which can be found here. :This list is incomplete. You can help by adding to the list. ACE (TOMOri/CHiCO) The ACE group has provided music arrangements in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Ultimate. Akari Kaida Akari Kaida (born on 10 January 1974) is a game composer who is known for the Luminous Arc series. She has arranged a few tracks in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Song credits Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *Escape - Arrangement *Coliseum Series Medley - Arrangement External links *VGMDb profile *Wikipedia article Akihiro Honda Honda has arranged tracks in Brawl and Ultimate. Arata Iiyoshi Asuka Hayazaki Asuka Ito Asuka has arranged two tracks in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Atsuko Asahi Asahi has provided a few arrangements in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Hajime Wakai Wakai is a music composer and sound supervisor best known for his work in The Legend of Zelda series. Hideaki Kobayashi Hideaki Kobayashi (HIDE-AKI; also known as Kobayashi Hidetoshi) is a game composer at SEGA. He's born on October 18, 1973 in Tokyo, Japan. Kobayashi has arranged the "Midna's Lament" track in Ultimate, as well as providing music in some Sonic the Hedgehog games. Song credits Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *Midna's Lament - Arrangement External links *VGMdb profile *Twitter profile HIDE+HIDE HIDE+HIDE is a duo name of Japanese music composers, Hideki Ishigaki and Hideki Onoue. As part of Japan's Heart Label, their work is notable for their ancient-style Japanese music. In gaming, the duo have provided two tracks in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. They also performed for the "Hands-On Hall" track in Super Mario 3D World. Song credits Super Mario 3D World *Hands-On Hall - Performers (Toru Minegishi) Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *King Dedede's Theme Ver. 2 - Arrangement *Glory of Heracles - Arrangement External link *Official Website (Japanese) Hideki Sakamoto Hideki Sakamoto is a CEO at noisycroak Co Ltd. who composed Lifelight, the main theme for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, as well as providing arrangements for the series. Hirokazu Ando Hirokazu Ando is a staff member at HAL Laboratory's sound department who has composed and arranged all music in the original Super Smash Bros. game for the Nintendo 64, and providing music in its GameCube sequel. Ando has provided music for the Kirby franchise which was also created by Masahiro Sakurai, and has continued to compose music since Sakurai's departure. Hirokazu Koshio Hirokazu Koshio (born June 2, 1980) is a Japanese composer who has arranged the "Wii Shop Channel" track in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Koshio often goes by COSIO (spoof of CASIO), COSIOSTONE, Jupiter-B, and E.G.G. (Everything Get Grove). Song credits Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *Wii Shop Channel - Arrangement External links *VGMdb profile *Japanese Wikipedia article Hirokazu Tanaka Hiroki Morishita Morishita is a staff member of Intelligent Systems and arranged some tracks in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Hiroshi Yamaguchi Yamaguchi has arranged the "Map Page / Bonus Level" track from Donkey Kong Country in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Jun Fukuda Jun Fukuda (born June 9, 1974) is a game composer who is known for his work in No More Heroes released on the Wii in 2007. Fukuda has arranged the "Butter Building" track in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Song Credits Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Butter Building - Arrangement External link *VGMdb profile Jun Senoue Senoue is a SEGA music staff and guitarist who arranged a track in Brawl and Ultimate. Kazumi Totaka Keigo Ozaki Keigo Ozaki (born October 15, 1982) is a composer and sound designer who works at Game Arts. As such, he has arranged some music tracks in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This is his only music work in his game career. Song Credits Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Shadow Dragon Medley - Arrangement *WarioWare, Inc. - Arrangement *Go K.K. Rider! - Arrangement *Clu Clu Land - Arrangement External links *VGMdb profile *IMDb profile Keiichi Okabe Keiichi Okabe (born May 26, 1969) is a Japanese composer and sound designer who has worked on several anime series and video games, notably the Tekken games and NieR: Automata. Okabe has worked on a few arrangements in Smash 4 and Ultimate. Song Credits Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U *Dark World / Dark World Dungeon - Arrangement *Ashley's Song (JP) Ver. 2 - Arrangement Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *Ground Theme - Super Mario Bros. 2 - Arrangement *Flash Man Stage - Arrangement External link *VGMdb profile *IMDb profile *Japanese Wikipedia article Keisuke Ito Keisuke Ito (born January 19, 1975) is a game composer at noisycroak Co Ltd. He is known for his works in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon spin-off series. He recently provided orchestral arrangements for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Song Credits Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *Galeem -- Arrangement *Dharkon -- Arrangement External link *VGMDb profile Keiki Kobayashi Keiki Kobayashi has composed the main theme for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Kenichi Ōkuma Kenichi Ōkuma is a game composer and arranger who worked on a few tracks in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Song Credits Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Pokémon Gym / Evolution - Arrangement *Flat Zone 2 - Composition & Arrangement *Gyromite - Arrangement External links *VGMbd profile *IMDb page Kenji Ito Article coming soon where more information will be posted. Kenji Yamamoto Kentaro Ishizaka Kentaro Ishizaka is one of the main composers in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He hasn't worked on any other games since then. Kohta Takahashi Kohta Takahashi (born October 5, 1972; also known as Takahashi Kouta) is a game composer who is known for the Ridge Racers games. Takahashi has arranged one track in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Song Credits Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *Title (Metroid) - Arrangement External links *Japanese Wikipedia article *VGMdb profile Koji Hayama Koji Hayama (born August 4, 1965) is a game composer and songwriter who is best known for the Super Robot Wars video game franchise. Hayama provided arrangements in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Song Credits Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Underground Theme (Super Mario Land) - Arrangement *0² Battle - Arrangement *Balloon Trip - Arrangement Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *Battle! (Wild Pokémon) (Pokémon Diamond / Pokémon Pearl) - Arrangement *Minor Circuit - Arrangement External links *VGMdb profile *Japanese Wikipedia article *LIST TO BE CONTINUED* Frequent collaborators Many of the Smash Bros. composers and arrangers have frequently worked in two or more titles. Musicians who have only worked in one game are not included. Trivia *Some of the arrangers of Super Smash Bros. Brawl have also worked in Kid Icarus: Uprising for the Nintendo 3DS, which series' director Masahiro Sakurai has also worked on. External link *SSBWiki List of composers See also *List of Bandai Namco composers *Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Lists Category:Super Smash Bros. Music Category:Music